


There's a first time for everything...

by Captain_Katt



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Lingerie, Masturbation, Self-Indulgent, can you tell I like Milos boobs they're pretty damn good, first thing I've posted here so its a ficlet, sex cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Katt/pseuds/Captain_Katt
Summary: Shy lil country boy has watched so many cam shows before now, it... it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	There's a first time for everything...

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I'll be posting, its short but I have a couple other fics I intend to upload here!

Milo stood in his bathroom, looking at himself up and down, still dressed in his normal gym leader outfit, had it not been for the fact that he wears shorts no one would have been able to tell he was wearing something far more arousing underneath. He quietly thanked Arceus for online delivery because he wasn't entirely sure if he could face the clerk at the lingerie shop with a basket full of thigh high stockings and lacy panties; no bras though, Milo wasn't quite sure if any would fit him considering how _"well endowed"_ he was.

It felt like setting up the stream took forever, especially with his cock stirring beneath the fabric at the thoughts swirling in his increasingly foggy brain. Slowly undressing himself to a relatively small audience, about 30 people, still... That’s a lot of people had they been in one room, all watching him reveal more and more skin... The chat seemed to go especially wild at the reveal of his chest, almost every comment scrolling past was about how badly they wanted to touch them, to squeeze them, though the ones telling Milo just how badly they wanted to soak the skin on his chest with cum made him feel dizzy with excitement. 

He can’t help but let out flustered giggles, his eyes never being able to meet the camera as he stutters out a ‘thank you’ to the kind words scrolling up the chat... All that’s left on his freckled body after just a little while is a pair thigh high stockings and lacy, pink panties, now feeling far too small with how his erection is pressing against the fabric... The numbers have gone up significantly, 100 people, 120 people, 180 people, more than 200, all watching intently as Milo desperately palms himself through the panties, everyone begging for him to pull them down and show them just how big he is and how could he possibly deny such a kind audience? 

It’s thrilling to see how many messages are scrolling past on the screen as Milo pulls the panties down past his thighs, cock throbbing and twitching with it’s newfound freedom, a drop of pre cum already starting to drip from the head, a nice bit of foreskin hid away everything but the very tip and a small, fluffy bush of pink pubes decorated the top.

Milo whines meekly as he begins to stroke himself, his other hand eagerly playing with his sensitive chest, foreskin slipping on and off of the leaky head of his cock. Milo has always gotten off like this by himself, now he could feel his heart pound in his chest from the thrill of having so many people watching him, it’s pushing him to the edge of release faster than ever before... He can’t control the moan that slips past his lips, a heavy, hot load of cum shooting onto his palm and fingers, and the sheets below, his hand pumping out every last drop. He’s left nearly breathless from how intensely he came, eyeing the chat, so many lustful messages, so many people... 400 of them... All of them had watched him unravel... All of them had watched him make a mess of himself...  
  
And he _loved_ it... 


End file.
